Gertrude's Cat
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items required: 100 coins.'' Speak to Gertrude (located in her house west of Varrock, or south of the Cooking Guild) and she will tell you that she has lost her cat Fluffs. Gertrude will ask you to go and speak to her two children, Shilop and Wilough, who can be found in Varrock Square. '''Before you leave Gertrude's house, pick up some doogle leaves from behind her house to save time later on. Make your way to the square and talk to either of the two boys. They will tell you about their secret playground. However, they will not give the location until they get something in return. Players must then give them 100 Coins to not only get the location, but in order to be able to progress any further. Head for the Lumber Yard, which can be found north-east of Varrock. Don't forget to bring a Raw sardine, Bucket of milk, and a Doogle leaf. The Secret Playground (Lumber Yard) '''Items required: 'Raw sardine, bucket of milk, and doogle leaves.'' Once you are at the Lumber Yard, climb over the fence near the south entrance. Head to the middle of the yard and climb up a ladder. You will find Gertrude's cat but if you attempt to pick her up she will hiss at you. (FIRST try to pick up the cat) Use your Bucket of milk on her. Try and pick her up again. She will still refuse to move, and now she is hungry! Use your Raw Sardine on her, only to find that she doesn't want it. You can already use the doogle leaves on the raw sardine and feed it to her, this allows you to skip the next section. Fluff's Favourite Food '''Note, you can skip this part if you remembered to pick up the doogle leaves at the start of the quest' Head back to Gertrude's house. Talk to Gertrude and tell her that you have found her lost cat. However, it refuses to move. She will tell you that Fluffs loves Seasoned Sardines, however, all you have to do is just use the leaf with the sardine you don't need to go back and talk to her. Use the doogle leaf on the Raw Sardine. This will give you a seasoned sardine. Feline Rescue ''Items required: Varrock teleport (optional but recommended).'' Give Fluffs the milk, then give her the seasoned sardine then go search through the crates. Crates with the possible location of the kitten have a yellow text for "crate". Try every type of this crate until you find Fluff's kitten. Bring the kitten, and use it on the kitten's Mother. '''Don't drop the kitten as you normally would to place a pet. It will run away and you will have to find it again. '''You will get a message saying the kitten has run off with its mother to Gertrude. After doing so, teleport to Varrock or run all the way back and talk to Gertrude. Quest completed. '''Congratulations! Reward * 1 Quest point * 1,525 Cooking experience * Chocolate cake * Stew * Your very own Kitten Category:Quests Category:Varrock